


Ink Me

by Vimassa15



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Everyone gets tattoos, Fluff, How Pentagon reacts to getting a tattoo, M/M, One Shot, Slight Yan One, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimassa15/pseuds/Vimassa15
Summary: All of the members of Pentagon get a tattoo, something special to remind them of this time in their lives





	

“This is a bad idea,” Yan An shook his head in worry. “We are gonna get in so much trouble.”

“Yeah, I agree with Yan An,” Hongseok looked around the street nervously. “Whose idea was this anyway?”

“Well, I brought the idea up to Kino and Wooseok,” Hyojong explained as he opened up the door to a specific shop on the street. “They just thought it would be a good idea if we went along and did it.”

“So, what,” the members began to walk into the shop but Jinho stopped and glared at the younger. “We’re just going to waltz into this random place and do it? Do they even know we’re coming?”

“It’s a good mate of mine, they did mine if it makes you feel better,” Hyojong pushed his hyung inside. “And they know we’re coming.”

The group went up the stairs, but Hui waited at the bottom for Hyojong, then grabbed his hand and stopped him from going up. The elder looked into Hyojong’s eyes and licked his lips, his hands were sweaty but he didn’t care about it. Hyojong could tell he was nervous.

“Are you sure about this? We could get into a lot of trouble…” Hui whispered, as if one of their managers were about to burst through the door and scream at them all.

“We could get into trouble for anything,” Hyojong smiled warmly. “I know you’re nervous, Hui-hyung, but I’ll be with you the whole time.” He placed a kiss on his cheek and started leading him up the stairs. “Plus I think the fans will really enjoy it.”

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw Wooseok and Kino chatting happily with one of the workers, most of the members swaying side to side with nerves. Yuto, as always, was composed. Hyojong would have loved to know what his thoughts were on what they were all about to do, but he would just have to wait to see his reaction.

Hyojong walked up to the person that the maknaes were talking to and shoved them away playfully, “Ten pentagon tattoos please!”

 

“So,” the tattoo artist finished putting on his gloves and looked at the group. “Who’s going first?”

Everyone looked nervously at each other, and Hyojong rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I’m used to it, I’ll go first.”

He sat down in the chair and held out his right arm which was settled onto a counter. The artist drew a pentagon on it, exactly like their logo, and rubbed some ointment on the spot where the tattoo was going to be – directly under the wrist.

“Ready?” The artist started up the tattoo gun, a whirring noise filling up the room.

“Ink me,” Hyojong grinned widely.

The artist pressed the tattoo gun into his skin, and Hyojong gave out one of his famous screams, and the artist pulled away in surprise, everyone tensing up and Hui running to his side.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. Wait, why are you laughing?”

Hui stared incredulously at Hyojong, who was slapping his knee and laughing hysterically. “You all should have seen your faces!” He squealed and his body shook from laughter. He eventually relaxed and put his arm back on the counter. “Sorry, mate, ink me for real now.”

The tattoo artist rolled his eyes and continued to press the gun into Hyojong’s skin. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief. Hui couldn’t help chuckle and held onto Hyojong’s other hand. If anyone asked, he would say he was comforting him – although it was more Hui who needed the comforting.

It wasn’t long before Hyojong’s tattoo was finished. The skin looked red and irritated, which made the black tattoo look incredible. He couldn’t wait for this skin to clear up – the matching tattoos were going to look amazing.

“Alright, Hui, since you’re right here,” Hyojong said as he stood up, “You’re next!”

“Wait, what?”

Hyojong grabbed him and put him in the seat, giggling like a child. Hui had gone as pale as snow, and was looking at everyone with wide eyes as if they were going to help them. Most of them couldn’t help but laugh to themselves, but others knew that they were going to go through this.

Hui held out his right arm for the tattoo artist, taking many breaths and closing his eyes, and he felt Hyojong’s fingers move in-between his. He felt the pen on his skin and the cool ointment, the gun still whirring.

“Hui-hyung,” Hyojong whispered into his ear, his warm breath washing over the left side of his face. “If you keep breathing like that you’re going to hyperventilate. Slow your breathing, and relax your muscles.”

“Heh,” Hui tried to slow his breathing. “Easy to say when you aren’t about to feel crazy pain.”

“You’re just overhyping it-”

Hyojong was interrupted with a cry of pain from Hui, who threw his head back and scrunched his eyes shut. He was wincing badly, and he was tempted to squirm, but when he felt Hyojong’s hand brush through his hair he calmed down slightly. He keened into the touch, trying to forget about the pain in his arm.

“I could totally take a picture of this right now,” Shinwon smirked from the crowd.

“Oh shut up,” Hui smiled weakly and leaned his head on Hyojong’s shoulder.

After 5 minutes the pain became dull and almost non-existent until the artist completely pulled away and gave them the thumbs up. Hyojong lead Hui out of the chair and to a couch in the studio and they lay down next to each other, Hui was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up Hyojong.

“Ok, now can I please take a photo?” Shinwon looked at the couple and rolled his eyes when Hyojong showed off his middle finger.

Kino pranced up to the chair and sat down happily. “If I cry please bury me straight after – I have a reputation to uphold.”

The band laughed at the dongsaeng and watched as he yelped when the needle was pressed into him. He bit into his shirt, trying to stifle a scream which made the band members laugh. Eventually each of the members went through the process. Wooseok laughed during the ordeal, his foot jumping around from the pain. Yuto was plain faced, the only emotion when the needle first went in. Shinwon screamed at first and kept yelling “Ow! Ow! Ow!” for the first few minutes. Jinho and Hongseok both held each other’s hands through their process, and afterwards Hongseok placed a proud kiss on the top of the eldest head.

Once Changgu was finished with his tattoo, Yan An shook his head when he was told he had to sit in the chair. He had been putting it off all night, and now he was last, and refusing to sit in the chair and get the tattoo.

“Come on Yan An-ah,” Changgu slapped his back and urged him to the chair. “It doesn’t even hurt that much. It’s like a bee sting.”

“Bee stings hurt,” Yan An whined, cowering from the chair.

“I’ll hold your hand,” Changgu grinned cheekily, and Yan An felt a blush crawl up his neck to his cheeks, and he didn’t object to Changgu pushing him forward. “Don’t tense, it’ll hurt more if you do.”

Yan An tried to even his breathing and held out his arm whimpering all the while. The tattoo artist drew on the pattern that he had been drawing all night and smiled at Yan An.

“Like your friends were saying, it mainly hurts for the first few minutes, then it’ll just be a dull pain,” the artist explained and aimed the gun at his arm. “You ready?”

“No,” Yan An groaned and shut his eyes tight. “But just do it.”

Yan An whined through the whole process, gripping onto Changgu’s hand for dear life and tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt Changgu’s fingers on his cheek as he wiped them away, and although the pain sucked, Yan An was happy that Changgu was here.

Before he even knew it, the pain was gone. He smiled in relief and hugged Changgu tightly, talking about how he thought he was going to die from the pain and that he was never going to get a tattoo ever again.

Hyojong left a resting Hui on the couch and walked up to the counter, “I promised that this treat was on me, so go on, shoo. I’ll see you all back at home.”

“Are you sure, Hyojong? That’s going to be expensive,” Hongseok frowned.

“Ya! Didn’t you know they give out discounts for famous bands?” Hyojong joked and motioned them out of the store, leaving just him, Hui and the tattoo artist. “Thanks for dealing with all of us tonight – you’re gonna get a big tip, I promise.”

The artist just chuckled and grabbed some ointments that the other members would be needing for the next couple of days. Hyojong was just about to pay when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled the cash away. He looked over to see Hui smiling at him.

“What about the other thing?” Hui looked tired, but determined.

“Are you sure?” Hyojong asked. “You’re tired, we should go home-”

“What other time are we going to get to do this?” Hui said and looked at the artist. “We’ll be getting another tattoo, thank you.”

 

 

When Hui and Hyojong came home everyone was already, thankfully, in bed. He put all the bottles of ointment on the kitchen counter, but kept one for himself. He took Hui’s hand and walked him to their room, shutting the door behind them.

“Hui-hyung, you look so tired,” Hyojong smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll let you rest but we need to put some cream on the tattoos.” He flipped the lid off and rubbed some of the cream on his hyung’s wrist, tenderly, before putting some on his own wrist.

Hui couldn’t help but smile at him, the way he moved his fingers on his skin, trying to make sure he didn’t hurt his hyung. He leaned over and placed his lips upon the younger, wanting to do more than just kiss, but they were both too tired for it. He felt Hyojong’s hands on the rim of his shirt, and he slowly lift it up and over his head, messing up his hair.

Hyojong put more cream on his fingers and brushed it on Hui’s chest, smiling at the freshly printed tattoo placed over his heart. Once he was done Hui took off Hyojong’s shirt and pressed some of the cream onto his hand, rubbing it on Hyojong’s chest. He almost lost his breath when he touched that flawless, soft skin, and he wanted to kiss it all so badly.

Hyojong could see the look in Hui’s eyes and kissed him again. “We need to go to sleep, Hui, we need to be awake and ready for whatever punishment awaits us tomorrow.”

Hui sighed and they both changed into pyjama bottoms, not caring when the other saw them looking at their bare legs and skin. Hyojong was the first to lie in bed, and when Hui joined in they faced each other and looked at the tattoos that they both now shared. A simple pentagon on their wrists, and another pentagon over their hearts, with each other’s names printed inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten a tattoo before so I don't know the entire process, but I think this is what happens? Yikes. More writing because I didn't have internet and I was bored.
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
